medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trey Exanus
Trey Exanus is a warrior that lives in Emiria. He served the House Wintrey as a bounty hunter, until 4004 when he rescued Titanus at Xenox and discovered he had a brother. Appearance Trey is a tall, muscular male. He has short brown hair and tannish skin. He is 5.10 feet tall. He originally wore a strong ornate armor until it was badly damaged in his fight with Deathbringer. His ornate warrior armor looks just like a Paladin armor, as has the same coloring of most Paladin armors; gold, silver, and grey. The armor covers his entire body, except his head. The shoulders are the most protected spot on the body, as it has three layers of steel and bronze. His chest area is also very protected with several layering plates of steel and bronze. This armor still exists, but at Trey's home, ruined. Trey often wears lighter armor now and considers speed to be a greater advantage than protection. Position He was a bounty hunter before 4004, used to eliminate any enemies of the royal family. This stopped when Harle Wintery was murdered. Personality Trey is very confident and proud, but he is not too proud, he is quite modest. He is also very smart. The Wintrey family also recognized his ability to stay determined while attempting to try something. This is one of the reasons why the Wintrey family hired him, he stays determined and does not give up. History He was born in 3986 to unknown parents. These parents abandoned him at birth and left him in a forest. He was raised by a woman who found him named Arial Diana. She loved him dearly until she died when Trey was 16, in 4002. He searched around for a job until he was found by the royal family. They put him to a few tests and then happily hired him. He lived in their luxurious care until 4004. In 4003 he was sent to citadel of Deathbringer to kill the dragon when he met Titanus, the last living Titan Dragon. It turned out Titanus had a history with Deathbringer as well. The two went on until Titanus abandoned Trey to defeat Deathbringer alone. Along Trey's way to find Titanus he met Hasina Styrke, whom he has fallen in love with, and Arjuna Razmig. After Deathbringer escaped and Titanus "died" Trey was told Titanus teleported himself to the island of Xenox to escape and was captured by the Dragon Riders. He went on saving his best friend Titanus in the year 4004 when he sailed the seas alone to Xenox defeating sea monsters and pirates along the way. He was then killed by Helios, a powerful Dragon Rider who was later revealed to be his brother. Trey was sent to the Limbo where he spent his days practicing magic alone when he met a fellow "prisoner", name Ico'nex, formally known as Arkatekkon. The dragon explained the purpose of the limbo and sent Trey out back into the real world where Trey found himself once again alone at sea. He made it back to the island and was confronted by Helios, who revealed he was Trey's long lost brother. Trey is currently 19 years old. Combat Magic Trey was born with any magic, but did not know how to use it properly until 4004, as he studied alone. He is now very gifted at using fire magic. This may be genetic as his brother, Helios, was also gifted in fire magic Melee Trey originally fought with a steel longsword which he then lost in a fight with Deathbringer. On his journey to Xenox he also carried a steel longsword but lost it and looted an Aquxium sword from the dead captain of the ship he was held captive on. Trey often fights with his sword in one hand and he casts magic with the other. He often casts fire spells like said above. In Fiction *Story: News From the South *Story: Hasina's Quest Terraliek Trilogy *Story: Ready for Battle *Story: Out From Oblivion *Story: Terraliek Category:Zeokx Category:Individuals